Tire inflation systems are used on vehicles, such as tractor-trailer vehicles for example, to maintain tire inflation pressures at a desired tire pressure setting. The tire inflation system draws pressurized air from on-board air tanks and supplies this air to an under-inflated tire when tire pressure falls below the desired tire pressure setting.
Drive axles present challenges for routing air from the air tanks to the tires. Typically, air hoses must be routed externally of the axle components and around the outside of the tires. Such a routing configuration takes up a significant amount of packaging space that could otherwise be used for other vehicle components. Further, due to the external mounting, a significant portion of the air hoses is exposed to potentially damaging contact from rocks, debris, etc.